A need exists for a removable and modular power controller for use with devices that install and/or remove electrical equipment that can be remotely operated, preventing users from experiencing second or third degree burns.
A need exists for a controller that can be used when removing circuit control boards, circuit breakers, or other circuit panels that utilize high voltages.
A need exists for a controller that can be used, for example, in a hotel equipment room or a hospital, and can operate without the need to shut the power supply off.
Shutting the power supply off in a hospital can cause injury to a patient in an intensive care unit of the hospital, as they often rely on electrically powered equipment to maintain their lives
A need exists for a controller usable with a racking tool that can insert or remove circuit breakers without the need for a human to touch the circuit breaker or any other related type of electrical equipment while voltage is passing through the electrical panel associated with the electrical equipment.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.